overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Korsu
Appearance Korsu looks like he stepped off of a Heavy Metal cover. Personality "Tell you what, if you put your sword away right now I'll let you leave and you can be the first person to say you survived dueling me. Deal?" WIP Background WIP Abilities and Powers "Damn it, I am fighting you properly. I seriously don't know any Martial Arts!" A Magus' primary concern is finding and stockpiling magic items, primarily spell gems. As a Magus their mana is always considered depleted and can't rise above a zero. The only way for a Magus to actually cast spells is for them to channel magic through their bodies from magical items; spell gems being the most common. Spell gems are different from the typical Sealing Crystals. Spell gems are attached to a sword or staff to allow the channeling process. The better the assortment of gems, the more spells the Magus will have in his arsenal. And unlike most Sealing Crystals, once used the spell gem retains its power and function. Korsu is a fiend on the battlefield. WIP Racial Classes * Cambion (10) ** Corrupter (3) *** Defiler (1) Job Classes * Magus (20) ** Eldritch Knight (10) * Sword Master (10) * Kensai (sword) (10) ** Single Blow (battōjutsu) (10) * Hellhound Tamer (10) ** Cerberus Tamer (5) * Bard (1) * Smith (magical-items) (10) Spell Gems Each spell gem has it's own caretaker. A caretaker is the source of the gem's magic and what renews it once depleted. The elemental gem has four elementals sealed within, one for each element. The death gem is in truth a Lich's phylactery, while not happy to share it's power it does enjoy spreading death. Unheard Prayer is the name of a talisman that resembles a Ofuda. Primal Elemental Gem * Fireball - hurl a fireball from your sword's blade. * Gaia's Embrace - a weak protection from the elements, you no longer get wet when it rains, nor are you cold when it snows. I don't recommend you travel anywhere near a volcano nor try to explore the ocean's floor. You still experience intense heat and still need to breath. * Winter's Grasp - freeze the land around you, making it difficult terrain for all others but yourself. * Sodom - sharpen the wind and with each swing of your sword, send forth invisible blades to cut down your opponent. Can send out four wind blades at a time in one swing. * Genbu's Skin - when channeled the Magus can travel through the earth like an Earth Elemental in short distances. Death Gem * Create Undead - Create low or middle-tier undead. They are under your control and become permanent if used on corpses. * Open Wounds - when channeled through a bladed weapon the wounds won't close until someone casts remove curse or a higher level of restoration magic. * Circle of Death - encase your self in a protective cocoon of anti-life magic. Any living being that steps through the circle and remains within its boarder will first become fatigued, then exhausted and finally die. * Negative Output - a blast of pure negative energy directed from the hand. Unheard Prayer * Answer - summon up an unsent spirit to answer questions. * Heal - heals an injured individual. Skills Switch - a useful skill from the eldritch knight prestige class. Magically switch the currently equipped spell gem with another from your inventory. All free handed of course. Can be used every ten seconds. YEEEEEEEEEAH! - a bard skill, your scream throws off your opponents equilibrium. Can use three times a day. Main Equipment Companion (divine-class): - WIP Chained Necklace (divine-class): Ring of Returning - return the user to a place they consider home. Currently doesn't work for Korsu, as he's homeless. Relationships Trivia Getek designed Korsu with a punk metal rock star in mind. Category:NPCs Category:Shadow1323 Category:Magus